The Decision
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: For a prompt on the Bruce/John Fic Meme. Life is about decisions; decisions made and paths chosen.


**Title:** The Decision

**Author: **OneShotWonderment (or crashdownpixie on LJ)

**Pairings:****  
**Bruce/John

**Rating:**G

**Summary:**Life is about decisions; decisions made and paths chosen

**Notes/Warnings:**

- Spoilers for the Dark Knight Rises

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Life is about decisions; decisions made and paths chosen. Bruce has made several choices over the years. He chose not to accept Ra's al Ghul's proposition. He chose to put on the cowl and become Batman. He chose to put off his future with Rachel for the good of Gotham. Some decisions were more difficult than others; he made the choice to believe the Joker was telling the truth in the interrogation room. He has made and will continue to make many decisions because that is life.

Of all the decisions, Bruce Wayne has ever made this one was not a difficult one; in fact, it was rather simple. Gotham could not yet be left to its own devices, but The Batman was no longer need. The people of Gotham needed a new hero, someone else to look up to and admire, and Bruce could no longer be that person. He had, however, known just the person for the job.

"_You said you wanted a new slate."_

"_I'm not a goody-goody, Wayne. I'm not hero material."_

"_You could be."_

Selina had been resistant to the idea, but he'd eventually won her over; it helped that she found all the toys he left her intriguing. She wouldn't be on her own, either. Alfred promised to help her as he had with Bruce and Lucius found the idea of a new hero to deck out thrilling. He'd been working on all new designs for The Catwoman before Bruce had even left the room. She would be fine and Gotham was in more than capable hands. He wasn't worried…well, not much.

"Bruce, earth to Bruce." He turned his dark eyes to his companion. John rolled his eyes when Bruce looked startled. The younger man took one last glance in the mirror before walking over to join the former billionaire out on the balcony. He didn't ask any questions, he stood next to Bruce and rested his hands on the balcony railing. The city was below them was beautiful in the early dying light of day. He kept his gaze firmly on the picturesque sight below so that his expression would not give any of his feelings away. "If you want to go back, just say the word."

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" Bruce asked turning to face John, with a small smile on his face.

John leaned his hip against the railing. "You are easy to read."

"No, I am not." Bruce argued leaning just a little bit closer to the former detective.

"You are," John countered, "to me." Bruce didn't argue with that. "Nice try at sidestepping the subject, by the way."

"I wasn't sidestepping."

"Oh no?"

"No, I was thinking about how to answer."

"What's there to think about it? It was a question of want. Do you want to go back to Gotham?"

The former billionaire took half a step forward crowding the younger man back against the railing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the exposed skin of John's neck. He whispered his words against the column of John's throat. "You know what I want." His voice was low and husky; John rolled his eyes.

Trying to distract him with sex was a low trick; John needed to get back at Bruce for that. He slid away from Bruce about half a step. "Who says _I_ want it?"

Bruce grinned like John had just said the funniest thing on the planet. He turned slightly so that his back was facing the view. John was required to stand in the corner between the start of the railing and the concrete wall next to the door they had just exited. He stepped toward John, well aware that John was in a literal corner. "I do." Bruce countered, placing his hands just above John's head and leaning into him again.

John leaned into Bruce as well and stole a quick kiss from the other man. Even after all this time that they had spent together, just the two of them, it was still hard to believe that Bruce Wayne, the man that almost every woman in Gotham desired, wanted John Blake, an angry orphan without much of anything to offer the other man. The younger man smiled as he rested his forehead against Bruce's own. "Quit attempting to distract me and answer the question."

Bruce sighed, his breath warm against John's face. "No, I don't want to go to Gotham, John. I've given all that I can and all that I want to that city. It is my turn; this is my time. I will spend it as I wish to." He looked his eyes on John's and the younger man found himself unable to look away, not that he wanted to. "Gotham is safe with Selina. I want to spend my time with you."

John couldn't help the smile on his face. He had never felt so _wanted _before; it was a nice feeling and he could most certainly get used to it. "Well, could we spend the next hour having dinner? I am starving!"

Bruce chuckled stepping away from his companion. "I suppose that's only fair seeing that I kept you from dinner last night."

"You are bad for my health, Bruce." John commented as he walked through the glass doors and into their hotel room. He heard the doors click behind Bruce as he entered the room too. The former detective handed Bruce his card key before picking up his own and exiting their temporary space. "Same place?" He asked and Bruce made a noise of agreement.

The walk to the café on the river Arno was the same as every evening, quiet and relaxing. The two of them were seated at the same table as always. He picked up his menu, despite having the thing almost memorized, and looked it over. "What are you ordering tonight?" John asked raising his eyes just in time to see Bruce raising his glass. John resisted the urge to turn around. "He's here, isn't he?" Bruce turned his gaze to him and nodded, reaching for John's left hand. Their fingers linked and rested right beside the lit tea candle. Yes, Bruce had made the decision to leave Gotham and take John along with him. Looking back on it, Bruce would not change a thing. He squeezed John's hand and John squeezed back.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like this pairing, please visit: brucejohn_rises. livejournal. com


End file.
